


His Good Girl

by Sunshine_is_mine



Series: Daddy! [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Begging, Consensual Sex, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, F/M, Negotiated kink, No Incest, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: {I laid on the bed with my legs spread. I'm so wet. My thighs were quivering. He stood before me, his eyes never leaving mine. He had three fingers inside of my pussy and he was moving them inside of me with such precision it was driving me wild. I wanted so badly to trust my hips and fuck myself on his long, thick fingers, but if I did, he would only still his fingers."Please, daddy," I cried out.}
Series: Daddy! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	His Good Girl

I laid on the bed with my legs spread. I'm so wet. My thighs were quivering. He stood before me, his eyes never leaving mine. He had three fingers inside of my pussy and he was moving them inside of me with such precision it was driving me wild. I wanted so badly to trust my hips and fuck myself on his long, thick fingers, but if I did, he would only still his fingers.

"Please, daddy," I cried out.

"You're my good girl," he cooed. His deep voice was so calm like watching me fall apart on his fingers was having no affect on him. But, I knew better. One look at his cock straining against his pants and I knew he was dying to get inside of me. But, the thing about my daddy is he always puts his good girl first.

"Yes, I'm your good girl," I panted. Watching him stay so composed was making me feel like I was going to burst into a thousand tiny pieces and fly into an orgasmic tidal wave.

He moved his fingers faster. Shit. I squeeze around his fingers and threw my head back. Just a little more. I'm so close.

He pulls me by my hair and forces my head up. "Look at me," he says like he's just repeated himself countless times, which he probably has. I get so lost in the overwhelming feelings every time. I open my eyes, but just barely. The tears in my eyes blur the beautiful man before me.

I've been so close for what feels like an hour now, but every time he pulls back. "You're so fucking beautiful when your teetering on the edge."

He pulls his fingers out and slowly moves them back inside of me. I whimper at the slow pace. I need more. I want him to fuck me hard. I want his amazingly thick cock inside of me, stuffing me full.

"Daddy, please," I beg.

His hand moves to the back of my neck, still holding me up. "Please what, sweetheart?"

"I--I wanna cum. Daddy, please I need it."

He starts shoving his fingers inside of me. Fucking me hard on his fingers.

"Yes, just like that! So good to me, Daddy." I start shouting all the thoughts that come to my head.

My face is wet from crying. He leans over me and pushes his fingers as far as they'll go. His fingers move so fact within my walls. I pull his head down toward mine and kiss him. He looks in my eyes and I squeeze around his fingers as my orgasm takes the reins. His fingers don't stop until my body gives into the last wave. He pulls his fingers out and licks them clean.

Tears slide down the sides of my face and I lay there trying to learn to breath again.

I feel his rough, calloused hands on me but I'm not really aware of what he's doing, not until I feel his tongue lapping at my pussy.

"Mmmm," I moan.

After he gets me off, Daddy always likes to make sure to lick up my cream. But, when his face dives deeper in between my legs I know he's not trying to clean me up, not really. I twitch when his tongue flicks against my clit. I whimper when he stiffens his tongue and slashes against it like it's a battle. I pull his hair, trying to push him away. But, he only shoves his face close and moves his tongue faster.

"Ugh, daddy!" I'm far too sensitive, my clit is throbbing, and if it weren't for daddy holding up my legs on his strong shoulders, my legs would be would be uselessly down on the bed. 

His tongue only moves faster as I cry out. My hand is still griping his hair. I'm so close I start to fuck his face. I roll my hips faster wanting to get off despite my tired body. I wanna please my daddy. We move against each other and his tongue hits my clit over and over until I'm shouting out once again. My body shakes against his face. His mouth opens wider licking up every bit of my cream.

He lets go of my legs and stands. He loosens his tie. "You did so good for me tonight, baby. A lot of the partners were impressed with you. I know I was." He took off his tie. "You looked so fucking sexy in that black sparkly dress." He undid his buttons on his white button-up shirt and took it off, revealing his sculpted chest. "You even made Mr. Carter's grumpy ass laugh." He undid his pants and took them off along with his boxers. "You were so incredible the way you handled everybody tonight. And I know you were nervous about tonight, but you did so good like I know you would."

"Thanks, daddy," I say breathlessly. 

"Now I think my good girl deserves a reward."

I laid there looking up at him, admiring his body. His thick cock was pointed up toward his stomach, his muscles bulged as he started stroke his cock. "I thought you already gave me my reward."

"That was only the start." He pushed me up on the bed and crawled over me. He leaned down and kissed me. I pushed my tongue against his and just melted into the kiss. 

I really didn't want to go to the party. I knew going to a party filled with a bunch of lawyer and other esteemed people was going to be boring and I noticed the way a lot of his colleagues looked at me, like I wasn't good enough to be associated with any of them let a lone him. But, I went because if my daddy needed me there, I wasn't going to let him down, or at least try not to. I'm glad I went. I may not know what they know, but I do know how to relax and just have a good time. 

I felt like I was flying just from his praises alone. He always knew how to make me feel so loved and cherished. He knew exactly what I needed and he was always happy to provide it. 

He rubbed his cock against my pussy. I couldn't believe how wet I could get for him after coming twice, but I was. 

I was sore and my body felt like it needed rest but when he pushed his cock into me all I could do was moan. He pushed further until he was all the way inside of me. He kissed down my neck and pinched my nipple hard, sending electricity through my body. 

"Fuck," I gasped. 

His cock was becoming soaked from my juices. He set a fast and sharp pace. Fucking me so good. Fucking me into the mattress. He held my hands above my head and pulled on my leg, moving it up to my side, moving deeper inside of me. 

"Yesss!" 

He slammed into me, filling me up like no other. Showing me that he was the only one who could fuck me like this. Showing me that there could never be anyone who could please me like he could. His hips pumped faster, his balls slapping against my ass. I could heart the slide of his cock from my juices that made his thick cock glide so easily inside of me. 

I hooked my leg around his back and pulled him closer to me. 

"Oh, daddy!" 

He moaned. Fucking me so hard and deep, his thrusts were pushing me further up the bed. My pussy clamped down on his cock and I screamed out my orgasm. Daddy wasn't too far behind, he exploded inside of me. His hot cum painting my insides. I squeezed as tightly as I could onto his cock, loving the feeling of his cock twitch inside of me. 

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, daddy."


End file.
